Conventionally, in a cellular telephone as a portable electronic apparatus, a biaxial hinge mechanism is used as a hinge portion in order to connect a plurality of bodies composed of a second body and a first body to be openable/closable and rotatable. The biaxial hinge mechanism includes a first axial hinge for opening and closing the second body and the first body and a second axial hinge for rotating the first body, in which the second body is fixed to the first axial hinge and the first body is fixed to the second axial hinge. Such a conventional structure is disclosed in the following patent Documents.
Patent Documents 1 to 3 disclose a threaded fixing mechanism in a direction orthogonal to a rotational axis of the second axial hinge. Patent Document 4 discloses a threaded fixing mechanism in a direction parallel to the rotational axis of the second axial hinge.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-218688
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-311004
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-10025
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-174495